


Animals

by HookisHot



Series: A Little Slice of Heaven [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Sex, Caught, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3226895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HookisHot/pseuds/HookisHot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hook and Emma get caught in the car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animals

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Animals by Nickelback. First attempt at smut, not overly happy but a good place to start. Set somewhere between Neverland and New York but the time between was a lot longer. CS slightly OOC.

_No, we're never gonna quit_   
_Ain't nothing wrong with it_   
_Just acting like we're animals_   
_No, no matter where we go_   
_'Cause everybody knows_   
_We're just a couple of animals_   
_So come on baby, get in_   
_Get in, just get in_   
_Check out the trouble we're in_

* * *

How had he got her car keys. More importantly when in hell had he learnt how to drive! Hook was a mystery to her. A constant surprise. Walking towards her window she could hear him before she saw him. She learnt on their adventures to Neverland that Hook was quite the whistler. He could mimic many bird calls, years of time to spare on the sea she presumed. Outside lit only by the street lamps, she peered out. She could see the smirk on his self-righteous, smug face. Seated on the bonnet of the car he crossed his legs, hook wrapped round his waist, his hand pointing up at her and silently calling down with 3 rolls on his index finger. God that man just oozed sex. They had been stealing moments together since they came back from Neverland, careful not to be seen by anyone.

Trying desperately Emma tried to keep quiet. There was only Mary Margaret in the apartment, David was out on patrol and Henry was at Regina's. David had insisted that he be out there, agreeing with Emma that something had not been right since they came back to Storybrooke. She pulled off her PJ's and grabs some items from her wardrobe. Black lace bra and panties, white tank top, denim skirt, sneakers and her red leather jacket. She knew he loved her in leather. Quick look in the mirror, putting a few hairs back into place, she picked up her house keys and bag, leaving without making a noise.

Closing the front door, she made a break for it heading out. Hook started the car and the light from upstairs turned on. Hurrying he pulled off and had the car door opened up so she could jump in on the run.

'Hey Beautiful' His hook was hooked round the wheel, changing gear so they could get away. 'No worries love, you escaped, your mom won't know that your missing.' His foot hit the floor and they sped off out of town.

'Where are we going Hook?' Her hand placed gently on his thigh, rubbing it slowly up and down his leg. She could see the effect as his pants started to tighten quickly. The burn in her core grew by the second.

'Just to a little spot outside of town near the woods. I need you loud.' His voice was just the right mix of command and plea. That voice should be illegal. She rubbed her legs together to create any bit of friction she could. 'Don't be shy love, I want you dripping by the time we get there.' It had been so long since their last late night rendezvous.  _She Needed This._

How could his voice sound any sexier? Closing her eyes her hand came up to cup her breast, nipping her already hard peaks. The air hitched in her chest, as a small moan left her mouth. The other hand ran up her leg reaching the place she needed to play with most. Pushing her panties to the side she press down on her small bud stroking it gently, her back arching in response. She could feel Hook's eyes on her, his voice clearly effected by her actions. Empowered by the show she was giving him, she pushed further.

'Gods Emma you look so fucking sinful. You are creating quite the distraction.' She snapped open with an evil look of lust in her eyes.

'Oh you want a distraction  _Captain._ ' She could hear his breath falter for a few moments before he composed himself and gulped whispering ' _Emma'._   _When had she gotten so forward?_  Seeing the way her lover reacted only spurred her on. She knew he liked a challenge. Taking her hand from her chest, the other still circling her clit softly, she placed it on his pants right on top of his throbbing erection. The power she had over him was addictive. How could she be doing this to him? A gasping mess barely controlling the car.

'I take it we are going to the other side of the woods. Yes?' He could only nod in response. Her hand undoing the laces of his pants pressing down a little more than needed. 'How about a bet, a wager if you will. If you can make it all the way to there without crashing, pulling over or coming, you'll win a prize, if not, you still have to drive me there, you will watch me get myself off. You will not be allowed to touch. Then drive me back home.' Leaning over to whisper in his ear. 'Do we have a deal?' She just about finished unlacing him, waiting to pull his cock out until she heard the yes she knew was coming.

'Yes, deal deal.'

She giggled. 'No short cuts.' Pulling at his pants his huge member sprang from its cage, the tip glistened with pre cum. Taking him in hand she pumped him slowly, gripping softly. She picked up her pace with both hands, keeping herself wet while beginning test Hook's limits. Her gripped tightened giving him a quick burst of speed before letting go completely. He barely had time to moan at the loss before her head was making its way down. Lips kissing from the tip down to the base followed by one long lick back to the tip again and again, over and over. The car swerved as he lost his concentration for a second.  _Bad form._  His hips where thrusting forward begging to be taken in her mouth. She opened wide to move down ghosting over him, teasing with her lack of contact. Doing it as much for herself as she was for him. She got so wet teasing him, watching him tremble beneath her, holding the power. Every inch of her skin sparked with life.

'Gods Emma please, Don't leave me like this, Don't lea- ohhhhhh.' She took him all at once, sucking hard. Bringing her head slowly up and down releasing some of the pressure, working his piece till she needed air. Gasping she let him 'plop' out. She took his balls in her mouth as he shifted his chair back to give her more room, better access. Hand pumping, keeping rhythm stroking her sex, spreading her wetness over her fingers. 'You taste fantastic Captain, shall I stop or do you want more?' Her tongue danced over his tip, running round it in little circles, clamping her hand back round the base working him faster and faster. She would go as long as she could before pulling back to breathe.

'Mmmmm, Emma more, more.' Her other hand was exploring her folds further. Two fingers curl their way inside her, aching for the spot that made her wall clench, the one that made her see stars. She took it in her mouth again, thumb and finger round his base holding him still, sucking and bobbing. She moaned on his cock unable to hold it in.

'Manners lass, I guess nobody taught you not to speak with a full mouth.' His voice was hoarse, sucking in breath between words, desperately trying to concentrate on the road. She knew they were not far off the wood. She would not lose. She gave it everything she had. Sucking, taking as much as she could in her mouth. Jaw aching, knowing she could not last, she allowed his tip to hit the back of her throat. She couldn't take much more, she was so full.

'No, no, no, Emma.' The car stopped suddenly. Hook rammed the car into park, fisted his fingers through her hair, dragging her face up to crash his lips on hers. 'I've never known a woman take cock like you do. You took so much for so long. No man could last too long with you between their legs.' He tasted like rum, salt and some sort of spice she could not place. It was intoxicating. His tongue demanded entry, his hand placed on her hip pushing her round to straddle him. 'It seems I won our little wager darling.' Speaking between kisses. He rested his hook on the small of her back. The extreme of the cool metal against the heat of his lips was earth shattering. His fingers slackened in her hair trailing down her neck, lips following. His hook pressed a little harder. She knew it would leave a bruise, not caring as she arched her back, pressing her chest deeper into his body.

'Killian, god Killian, touch me, feel me, make me forget the world.' Grinding down on his hardness, removing her drenched fingers in expectation. A small patch of lace is all that separates them. They were soaked she could tell. The friction heightening the orgasm that was building. Feeling every twitch under her sent shivers down her spine.

'Emma you're so wet for me. Do you like sucking my cock? Do you drip from the feel of me pumping your mouth.' His hand edged under her skirt, his thumb press down on her sensitive bud, sweeping over in figures of eight. Fingers found her wet opening, pushing in slowly, adjusting around him. One finger. The rings round the finger cool to the touch. Two fingers. Pumping her folds faster, firmly. Three fingers. So full she leaned back against the wheel rocking in time with his movements. Seeking the release she was co close to having, he brought his hook down closer to her center. Hovering, looking in her eye's for permission. 'Don't move, I don't wish to hurt you.' He pressed the curve of his appendage into her folds, coating it in her sex. Rubbing it over her clit in slow movements, replacing it with his finger. The change in temperature was enough to bring her crashing down. He bucked his hip give her a rhythm he could work with. She took the hint and continued on her own. She began to snap and jerk and her peek arrived. Heat soaring, eye's clouding over. Giving one last push, she rode him hard.

'That's it Emma ride my hook, fuck my fingers, I wanna feel you fall apart around them.'

'Hook, god im so close. Just ho- hold on almost. Oh oh ohhhh.' Her walls clamped hard, sex dripping down his hand down on to his leather pants. Some fell upon his cock twitching with every drop. She opened her eye's as he licked clean his fingers one at a time. As he moved the last one towards his mouth she took it from him, taking it in her mouth, sucking it clean. Hook's eyes sharpened with lust. With difficulty he flipped her over, moving the back rest as far down as it could go. Kissing his way between her mounds, lifting her top up to get to the skin on her stomach. As he reached between her legs lifted he lifted her skirt up pressing soft kisses up her thighs. Each kiss sent sparks reigniting her body, every inch of her snapped back into focus. Heat rising between her legs again.

'Ahhh' She gasped, already so spent, the sucking on her clit, tongue pressing down where he knew she liked it. He nipped lightly flicking faster. Heat burning, rising up within again. The feel of his sharp metal against her again, about to take her over the limit.

Her eye's opened, 'Hook what was that?' She managed, convinced she could hear a car getting closer.

'Come back to me love, it is but the wind. No one else knows where we are. Relax with me.' Attention back to her folds.

She jerked up. Screaming 'Shit. That's my dad outside the car!' She pushed him over on to the passenger seat, pulling the car seat forward, wanting to start the car. David parked up to the left of them getting out, making his way towards them.

'Hook where are the keys? They're not in the ignition.' Panic rising in her voice. She felt like a caught teenager about to get a lecture from her father. She was a grown woman for god sake. She could do what and who she liked.

'I don't know, they must have wound up on the floor while we were switching our positions.' She could hear the panic in voice as well, tucking himself back in his pants lacing them back up. David was almost at them. A murderous glint in his eye's. He knew it was them and what they were doing. Before she could protest. The passenger door flew open as David grabbed Hook by the shoulder dragging him out the car, throwing him to the floor. Emma rushed out to try to put herself between them. She guessed her mother knew that she was missing and asked her husband to take a look around for her.

'David No.'  _CRACK._ His fist made contact with Hook's face. 'How dare you touch my daughter!' Hook hit the ground, spitting blood on the floor, his lip had split.

He stayed there, knelt on the floor not lifting a finger, or a hook, in retaliation.

'Dad!' Emma used the name David wanted to hear the most. She knew it would stun him long enough to get between them. 'No more, This is my choice . I am a grown women not your little girl.' Raising her hand to put as much space between them.

'But Emma he's a  _Pirate_ , a murderer, -'

'And a good man. He would never hurt me, he has changed but you are all too blind and caught up in the past to see it. You talk of second chances? but you don't give them to everybody. How am I to open up and let someone in for you show no support. Do you know how hard it is? Go home before I do something I regret because Hook is not one. He is here to stay, here for me.' Rage in her eye's, she stared him down pleading with him to stop and leave. Her chest rising fast with her heart.

David was stunned in to silence. Lost for words he backed off and headed to his truck. Shaking his head, she could see a small light she guessed was his phone.  _Great_ , now her mother would know, soon the town would too. Snow could  _NOT_ keep a secret.

'Swan. Emma.' Hooks voice brought her back to him. Spinning around she dropped to her knees placing her hands on his face, rubbing his cut lip with her thumb. 'You stood up for me, no one has done that since..' His voice trailed off. He was talking about Milah. 'Did you mean what you said?' His eye's found hers, worry in he eyes, fearing her answer.

'Yes, yes I guess I did.' Realising what she had just said. It had creeped up on her, she was falling for him.

'I know what I want my prize to be love.'

'Hook really, after all this, that is what you are thinking about?' she could believe him she was opening herself to him and winning was on his mind. Unbelievable!. 'Come on then what is it.' Harsh tones in her voice. He chuckled.

'Let me take you on a date.' She smiled, warmth filling her heart.

'Oh Killian.' Crashing her lips on his with all the passion she could muster.

'Ill take that as a yes.'

**Author's Note:**

> There you are. Glad to get this out of my system. I could not get this one shot out of my head after rediscovering this album. It was screaming CS. Comments and kudos feed my muse, don't let him go hungry. ;P


End file.
